


Keeping a Secret

by frostvalkyries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, More Characters TBD, Multi, People should know not to mess with the timelines but still do, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: Oh God it's a long walk homeI understand why I walk alone'Cause hey, we'll keep it a secretIn your cars and in the stream, are ways we could keep this feeling cleanBut hey, we'll keep it a secretAll my godsPush me outOnto your front stewOh and oh my god, I've changed myselfTo what we might do-Bleachers, Keeping a Secret





	Keeping a Secret

Sara sat with her family, smiling happily into her oatmeal. Her sister sat to next to her, passionately arguing with her dad over meta humans. There was a new case that her Dad swore was a meta. To be fully honest, Sara didn’t like to think of that case. It was hitting a little too close to home. It was a serial killer, who would take people from their homes and kill them weeks later. The reports were gruesome to read, to say the least. But the real problem was that she knew all the murdered people. Dinah Drake, Cisco Ramon, Jax Jefferson, Wally West, Ralph Dibny, Bette San Souci and, more recently, Barry Allen. Most people speculated Barry was taken because he knew too much (he hadn’t been found yet) but Sara knew the real reason. This murderer, he had dubbed himself Alchemy, was taking people because they were metahumans pre timeline change. The timeline change that Sara wasn't supposed to do. But, after how flashpoint was recovered within a year, she decided to save Laurel by killing Damien. It wasn’t hard, she just had to wait until her past self left. Probability wise, it was likely she’d have to change it back, so she was gonna enjoy it for as long as possible.

Her life in the new timeline was mostly happy, she still got to be a vigilante and all her favorite parts of her other life was there. Except Ava, whom she missed dearly. However, some days would take a turn for the worst. Like when she accidentally stumbled upon the serial killer’s lair. The killer was based in central, but she never expected to meet him while she was visiting her mother there. He was a man covered in a large black cloak and a menacing plague doctor mask. Instantly, she got ready for a fight, unnerved by the fact he didn’t even turn to look at her. He was staring at a bloodied Barry Allen, as tears ran down his face. 

“Weak, don’t you think? I must thank you, Ms. Lance, for this opportunity to speed by my god’s ascendancy.” Alchemy’s voice was bizarre, a weird mix of deep and buzzing. The voice had no effect on Sara, with her being used to the sound of Mallus’s voice, but Barry shivered and tugged at the handcuff connecting him to the wall pipe. The exertion of that escape attempt caused him to double over and lightly cough up blood. 

“What do you mean?” Sara asked, her eyes trained on Barry. God, she knew this was horrible, but to see his pale skin, shivers, and the pure fear in his eyes was terrible. He gladly would have sacrificed his flashpoint to stop these killings, but Sara still couldn’t. All she could think of was her Dad and Laurel. 

“It was your choice to kill Damien Darhk before his time, and because of that my god can rise to his true potential without any real obstacles. None of this city’s so called heroes can stop Savitar.” The man in the mask held up a dagger, blood from its previous victims glinting in the little light the moon provided. At that sight, Barry sat straight up. 

“Please,” he cried, trying to get as far away from the madman with a knife as he could. The murderer’s other hand darted out and wrapped around Barry’s neck. Barry choked, only able to get out gut wrenching noise. 

“You said you wanted to thank me? Thank me by letting him go. I’m sure your god can survive with one less sacrifice,” Sara tried, and Alchemy laughed. Barry once again renewed his efforts, kicking at Alchemy with his legs.

“No.” Alchemy immediately impaled Barry, Barry dropping like a stone. The light blue stone at the tip of the dagger’s handle started to glow, and Sara launched herself at Alchemy. If she could take him down now, maybe she could stay in the timeline longer. Her friends would die less often. It would be a win for her. Alchemy shouted when he hit the floor and his voice sounded different. The buzzing was gone and it was higher. It sounded more human, strangely enough. Alchemy pulled off his mask, revealing a blonde guy underneath the mask. 

“What was that for?” He shouted at her, not even seeming to realize he’d revealed his identity. Sara simply shrugged and pointed at Barry. It was almost like he didn’t even know he was Alchemy. 

-

“Barry? You survived?” Sara asked, shocked to see Barry outside the precinct. She was sure that the CSI they called, a redhead named Kristin, has said he had died almost instantly. He cocked his head to the side, like he was thinking of the best way to say something.

“Less survived and more ascended,” He responded, waiting for her to figure out what he was saying. Sara stepped away in shock. Ascended? Like Alchemy had said his god would? Questions raced through Sara’s head.

“You’re Savitar?” She asked, watching as his smile became a smirk. “You’re the reason they’re all dead? Cisco is supposed to be your best friend.”

“And Wally’s supposed to be like a brother to me. It’s so much easier to kill them when you don’t know them in your current timeline, isn’t it Sara? I mean, you left poor Jax dead,” Savitar rebuffed, grinning. It looked so blatantly wrong. The signature Barry Allen grin she was used to she’d seen twice, once when he was talking with Oliver and Kara, and once when he was getting married to the love of his life. Now, however, he was smiling at Sara’s mistake. At her misery. It was a weird look on him.

“Well, I know i’ll fix this sometime soon. I just wanted to cherish one more moment with my sister and my dad. You of all people don’t have any right to judge me,” Sara spat out, crossing her arms defensively. His eyebrows raised, as if he were a mix of curious and amused. Sara hated that look instantly.

“You have to remember that in this,” He gestured to around him, “I’m the bad guy, I kill people. Having me be unable to judge you isn’t that much of an accomplishment.” His smirk is back and it’s infuriating. She’s wanted to punch a lot of people in her life, but never as much as the urge to punch that arrogant smirk off the self proclaimed god’s face. “As much as i’d love to stay and chat, i have a former acolyte to kill, and a partner to gain.”

“Who? Who do you think it going to join your stupid crusade to help you become a god?” By now Sara has realized this is why people say she has a death wish. Savitar could kill her quicker than she could blink, but since he hadn’t done anything yet, so she reasoned he probably wouldn’t do anything.

“There is a specific reason I spared Caitlin, you know. This is our chance to start over. To rule the world. There’s no way in hell she’ll turn this down.” With that comment, Savitar disappeared into a spark of blue light.

-

It had only taken a week for Savitar to turn Sara’s timeline into a living hell. He killed all of team Arrow in cold blood, only sparing Sara and Laurel. The hero in Central City, Firestorm, was executed publicly on television. America was in a literal state of crisis, having tried to close Savitar into Central but failing miserably. After that day, Savitar and Killer Frost had completely wiped out Argus. Sara was the only vigilante left, with Laurel preferring to mourn her friends in peace.

“I told you I’d be a god,” Savitar called from his throne, not even bothering to glance at Sara. “And you shouldn’t try it. If Cisco’s little girlfriend couldn’t hurt me with super powers, why do you assume you can?” He questioned, causing Sara to stow her dagger in her boot. One of these days she’ll get him. 

“What are you bothering us for Canary?” A cold voice came from behind. She knew it was dumb to leave your back to Barry, but leaving your back to Killer Frost was just as stupid. She really was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. 

“Just to let you know that your reign will be over soon,” Sara stood with her chin held high. These two didn’t deserve to be gods. 

“You think you can stop us?” Killer Frost scoffed but Sara saw the flash of fear on Barry’s face. Finally an emotion, just a little bit of pay back for the pain she’s suffered recently. He clutched at the armrests of his metal throne, and sat straight up. 

“Frost. Kill her,” Savitar shouted at Frost, and she instantly wrapped her hands around what was where Sara had been standing: Sara’s bo staff. The staff shattered after a second, Sara using that to cover her escape. If she were anyone else, she knew Savitar would have killed her without a second thought but he was the Barry from the timeline she knew. Now, she didn’t know what had happened to break him like this, but he was the one who was ready to die for everyone without a second thought. And now all he had was mere reflections of his friends. She was the only real deal. Barry had broken out a couple times, too. When Oliver died (Barry didn’t even do that. A meta named Wither did. Wither was also never seen again) Barry had disappeared from the public eye for a whole month. 

“Catch me if you can!” She taunted, ducking through a doorway to avoid an icicle flying towards her. It shattered on the doorframe, lightly spraying Sara. Killer Frost’s heels clicked on the floor aggressively. THe god of speed had yet to do anything. Just as Sara thought that, there was blue lightning and Barry Allen appeared in front of her. 

“If you think I won’t kill you, you’re about to have your mind changed- harshly,” Savitar stated, his arms crossed. His ever present scowl was there too. Sara didn’t know what to say to that so she did what she does best- socked him and bolted. She actually made it a good twenty feet before he even got up from the ground. When he appeared in front of her, she could already see the black eye forming. That brought her so much joy, but she just smiled at him sweetly. She wasn’t known for being the most forgiving and this man had ruined her fantasy of her family being alive again. Not only that, he also killed her friends. So, yeah, she felt no remorse for punching him. 

“Get out of my way, speed freak!” She shouted, as she pushed him to the floor, hearing Killer Frost approach. Savitar may still feel remorse, but Killer Frost felt none. Sara had once seen her freeze her fiance to death with a kiss, to please Savitar. If Savitar had told her to kill someone, nothing short of death would stop her. Man, Sara had never seen a situation and thought “this would be better with Mick Rory” but her she was, wishing she could count on him and his desire to burn anything that could move. Savitar, like a monster from any horror movie, started to get up once again. Killer Frost slowed to a stop next to him, but something seemed up with her. She didn’t seem to radiate the coldness she usually did. She seemed more intimidating, oddly enough. You’d think there was no one more scary that a serial killer, but there was this new Frost. She smiled down at Savitar, a grin full of malice and hate. She plunged a large dart into his shoulder and he fell to the ground instantly, out cold. The she seemed to pull out a pen from her jacket and put it under her chin. With a click, her Killer Frost disguise dissolved and she became a completely different person.


End file.
